


The prettiest picture (is you)

by jetblackwingz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Thighs, Top!Tsukkishima, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, bottom!Yamaguchi, yamaguchi is a horny drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackwingz/pseuds/jetblackwingz
Summary: Tsukkishima Kei, cold and cautious, meets Yamaguchi Tadashi, warm and inviting. Someone who breaks down his walls and teaches him about the good things in life...notably love.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukkishima yawned, the hours at his job were unforgiving, he had to be at the museum for opening time at 6:30am and while it wasn’t asked of him, he tended to stay until 7pm closing time. He never complained though, it was something he loved, walking through the halls of the museum anyone would understand how the rich history never got boring to him. Since Tsukkishima had taken on the job the museum had grown from a little roadside attraction to a tourist staple and while he’d never accept credit from his coworkers, it was almost entirely his marketing and eye for business that had drawn attention, and customers, to them. 

Once he’d yawned the tiredness out of his system Tsukkishima returned to setting up for the day, he had an appointment later with a photographer, Yamaguchi Tadashi if he remembered correctly. Tsukkishima had booked him to take pictures for a new poster he’d imagined for the museum and Yamaguchi just happened to be the first photographer he’d found in the local area. He was set to arrive at 9am, a few hours from now and so Tsukkishima resumed his morning tasks, anticipating the photographer’s arrival. 

9:05. If the clock on the wall was correct, which Tsukkishima knew it was, Yamaguchi should’ve been here five minutes ago. Tsukkishima wasn’t exactly angry but he certainly felt a flush of annoyance spread throughout his body. Where is this guy..

And as if on cue, a young man burst through the door panting and puffing as if he’d just ran a marathon. Before Tsukkishima could get any words out he was met with an almost desperate exclamation from the man “I AM SO SORRY” he practically shouted between laboured breaths ``My name is-“ Tsukkishima cut him off this time “Yamaguchi Tadashi, I assume?”. His answer came in the form of enthusiastic nodding from the other. This guy is like a puppy. Tsukkishima mused as the corners of his mouth settled into an involuntary smirk, he battled down the urge to mock or scold the man who stood in front of him, now much more composed than at first when he’d burst through the doors. “Tsukkishima Kei'' he said while reaching his hand out to the shorter man who took and shook it with an unusual level of vigour. Tsukkishima hated to admit it but any trace of annoyance had faded away within this first minute of meeting Yamaguchi, so much so he’d betrayed his own naturally mocking nature and didn’t even bring up the other man's lateness. 

“I’ll begin by showing you around our main exhibits and then you can choose what you think would be captured on camera the best Yamaguchi-san”. The professionalism that was laced in his voice was surprising even to Tsukkishima himself considering moments ago he’d been imagining this guy as a puppy of all things. As they walked through each room the smile on Yamaguchi’s face never wavered, in fact it seemed to grow with each fact Tsukkishima would tell him every now and again. Tsukkishima didn’t want to admit it but it was…refreshing….cute even? And once Yamaguchi seemed settled enough to start talking freely, that’s when Tsukkishima bowed out to his mind and admitted it. He was cute. Tsukkishima found Yamaguchi…cute. 

“Hey Tsukki?” 

At the cutesy nickname Tsukkishima’s heart drops into his throat, rendering him speechless, all he could do was stare at Yamaguchi in front of him, mortified because… he knew, he could feel it, he was blushing. 

Tsukkishima Kei was blushing. 

The lively expression on Yamaguchi’s face vacated and was replaced with something more akin to a cross between both embarrassment and concern. “AH SORRY!” he started, his voice loud and genuine, Tsukkishima was still speechless. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfy Tsukkishima-san I just have a habit of shortening names and-“  
“It's okay Yamaguchi san, I don’t mind” he said, without even thinking, because normally he would mind, if it were anyone else he’d have said some snide remark to make sure they remembered to never call him that again, so why did he let Yamaguchi off? No, no don’t get distracted Kei, he’s here to take pictures for the ads, head in the game now idiot. He scolded himself and without saying anything else, he led Yamaguchi into the next exhibit. 

Tsukkishima was in his element now, they’d finally reached the dinosaur exhibit and immediately he launched into passionate stories about each artefact, each fossil, each dinosaur as if he had been there at the time. This was the most animated he’d been all morning and that fact wasn’t lost on the young photographer. When Tsukkishima took a break from explaining why the meteor wasn’t the dinosaurs sole cause of extinction he was met with the sight of a wide eyed Yamaguchi Tadashi staring at him. “Uh… is everything okay Yamaguchi san?”   
“Oh sorry!” In their short time together Tsukkishima had noticed most of Yamaguchi’s words to him had been sorry or some variation of it. “It's just that you have a very warm expression when you explain things Tsukki” Yamaguchi beamed. There it was again, that nickname, and yet it was becoming more and more normal to him maybe deep down he even…liked it. “Ah I see, Thank you Yamaguchi san” he managed to get out, then he continued leading Yamaguchi through the museum almost disappointed as he knew his tour would come to a natural end soon. 

When they were back at the front reception where they’d started it was Yamaguchi’s cue to go around once again and take photos of the exhibits, Tsukkishima had planned to leave him so they could get on with their separate tasks however once Yamaguchi thanked him and began to move away from him, Tsukkishima found himself not wanting to part with him just yet.”Y-Yamaguchi san?” he anxiously called out after him, afraid he was overstepping. “Do you mind if I accompany you while you work? If it’s not too much trouble of course…” he was stopped mid sentence as he noticed the smile blooming across Yamaguchi’s face “Of course you can Tsukki!” And so the two set off back around the museum. The occasional click of Yamaguchi’s camera became therapeutic to Tsukkishima and he found himself enjoying this way more than he should’ve been. With each click of the shutter he became more enthralled with the way Yamaguchi’s nose scrunched as he tried to find the perfect angle, the freckles dotted across his cheeks moving with it. Apparently Tsukkishima had become a little too distracted by the cute boy in front of him as he barely noticed Yamaguchi calling his name, or the more intimate version of it. “Tsukki?”   
“Ah! Apologies I spaced out there for a second. Are you all done with the photos?” Once again Tsukkishima surprised himself with how serious his tone remained despite him having just been wrapped up in thoughts of how the photographer looked so…pretty while in the zone. “Yep! All done! I’ll choose a few, edit them, and send them over soon” Yamaguchi fiddled with his camera as if there was something else he wanted to ask, and then he did. “Um..Tsukkishima san?” He inquired, surprising Tsukkishima with the sudden formality he didn’t seem bothered with before. “Can I…give you my number?” Yamaguchi blushed a soft shade of peach pink “Just for sending you the pictures obviously I don’t mean-“ and before he could finish Tsukkishima was reaching in his pocket to retrieve his phone, he handed it to Yamaguchi who’d seemed to still be slightly embarrassed for some reason. After Yamaguchi had put in his number he and Tsukkishima said their goodbyes and Yamaguchi promised to text him soon about the photos. Just like that he was out of the door, something in Tsukkishima was sad at the loss, deep down he had to admit he’d had a good time with Yamaguchi even if it was for work. All he knew was that he didn’t want to end their story there, not yet.

Back in his apartment Tsukkishima was still processing the events of the day, after Yamaguchi had left he’d found it hard to focus on much else and that was saying a lot for Tsukkishima, a man who prided himself on his work ethic and ability to get his head down and just do something. Those freckles, that brownish hair that could sometimes appear a hazy green in certain lights and most of all that smile, that warm smile. He’d been drawn in by Yamaguchi’s innocent charm and it was everything he could do to not curse out loud as he realised how unprofessional this all was. Trust Tsukkishima to hire a photographer and then become way more invested than he should. Then another thought crept in…what had Yamaguchi thought of him? Tsukkishima knew how he normally came off, cold, mocking and snarky almost rude to an extent, but he was used to it, plus it prevented people from getting any ideas like wanting to be friends with him or even more. His walls were firmly up and he’d always liked it that way, so why was it that now he was worried he’d come off cold or uninterested to Yamaguchi…And then he did something crazy by his standards, Tsukkishima picked up his phone and began writing.

To : Yamaguchi Tadashi (Photographer)  
>> Hey, hope you got home safely. When do you think the photos will be ready by?

It was as if his fingers had gained a mind of their own and he was in a trance from the time he started typing to the time he pressed send. With the telltale swoosh that the message had been delivered, a wave of embarrassment washed over Tsukkishima. Was he coming on too strong? They’d only just met that morning and now Tsukkishima was asking if he’d made it home safely?! He couldn’t believe himself, what had Yamaguchi Tadashi done to him. His anxious babbling got cut off by a buzz and the lighting up of his phone screen.

From : Yamaguchi Tadashi (Photographer)  
>> Hiya Tsukki :D I got home good thanks!! They should be ready by this Friday, if you’d like I can meet you to show you the ones I liked best and you can choose a few? :)

Tsukkishima sighed. Even over text Yamaguchi was intoxicatingly positive, he really was like a small puppy. A smile threatened to creep across Tsukkishima’s face, naturally he stopped it, but it came close as he absentmindedly typed a reply. 

To : Yamaguchi Tadashi (Photographer)  
>> Friday works for me. I look forward to seeing you-

Tsukkishima stopped himself and changed ‘you’ to ‘the photos’ because he didn’t want to come off creepy and scare away Yamaguchi, why did he want to impress him so bad? With a laboured sigh Tsukkishima flopped down onto the bed, shut off his phone and tried with all his might NOT to imagine Yamaguchi’s sweet smile, or how petite he seems next to Tsukkishima or….fuck….he was in far too deep


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkishima scrambles to Keep Yamaguchi in his life a little longer. shorter chapter because my thumbs hurt lolz

Friday came quicker than it ever had before in Tsukkishima’s life. They’d arranged to meet up in a coffee shop close to the museum in the morning to discuss which photos Tsukkishima wanted to use for the ads. At least that’s all it was to Yamaguchi, to Tsukkishima this was his final chance to keep Yamaguchi in his life before they might naturally part ways forever. 

The morning was a crisp one, Tsukkishima’s breath condensed as it hit the cold air while he walked towards the meeting point. He reached the coffee shop and had to hold back a smile when he saw Yamaguchi already sat at his computer inside. 

“Morning Yamaguchi-San” Tsukkishima managed to say with a minimal amount of excitement that masked his true feelings. Yamaguchi didn’t hold back, he never did. “Good morning Tsukki!!!” He beamed brightly and Tsukki wasn't surprised to find himself warming up quickly in Yamaguchi’s presence. “I edited about 10 photos I thought would work well with the aesthetic you told me abou-” Yamaguchi quickly got into a professional headspace and as he talked about what lighting worked with which exhibits Tsukkishima could feel himself spacing out, once again only paying attention to the way Yamaguchi’s eyes seemed to sparkle when he spoke about photography. Far too soon for Tsukkishima’s liking Yamaguchi had flicked through all 10 photos and was asking his opinion. 

“I like these 3 most” Tsukkishima pointed out the three taken inside the dinosaur exhibit. “I thought you might say that so I put a bit more effort into editing those” Yamaguchi gently laughed. Tsukkishima’s stomach fluttered at the sight...or was it his heart? He battled down any unprofessional thoughts and watched as Yamaguchi sent the pictures over to the museum’s email. 

“I don’t have anywhere else to be today so if you’re not needed at the museum right now...would you like to stay for a coffee?” There was a hint of shyness on Yamaguchi’s face as he asked this, the same one he’d had when he’d asked for Tsukkishima’s number. It was a sight that Tsukkishima wanted to commit of memory, the way his cheeks flushed that slight shade of pink and his eyes seemed to dart around nervously. “I can stay for another 10 minutes” Tsukkishima found himself agreeing to Yamaguchi’s proposal without a second thought. This puppy really had him wrapped around his finger. 

“So Tsukki, what do you do in your spare time?” Small talk. Tsukkishima hated small talk, but for some reason he wanted to tell Yamaguchi about him, make himself seem interesting, as difficult as he thought that would be. “Well I play with the local Volleyball team, nothing fancy just a few friendly matches now and again” 

“NO WAY!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, “I used to  
play volleyball too! I’d love to watch a match sometime!” And the excitement in his voice didn’t seem feigned, had Tsukkishima succeeded in making himself look good? More importantly this was a start...this could work in his favour. “I actually...have a match coming up this weekend, if you’d like to come along” Tsukkishima was nervous for a response, wondering if he’d mistaken common courtesy for real interest but he’d clearly misjudged Yamaguchi as the other man was elated to accept his invitation and assured him he’d be there to support him. 

What was he doing? What was he starting here?! Here they were, Tsukkishima’s walls, blocking anyone in his life who dared come too close. He could feel Yamaguchi scratching away at the bricks and here in the warmth of the coffee shop with that freckled face staring back at him, the tight feeling in his chest became too strong to manage. “I should go Yamaguchi-San...there’s...things I have to do at the museum” Tsukkishima was aware of how stupid his excuse sounded and mentally prepared himself for Yamaguchi to call him out for it but instead he had that same smile on his face as always “Oh okay! Thanks for meeting me today Tsukki! See you this weekend.” 

“Yeah, see you” And with that Tsukkishima darted out of the coffee shop. Catching his breath in the freezing cold as he made his way to work. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, Yamaguchi made him feel warm and they barely even knew each other. Tsukkishima felt stupid, of course he’s being nice to you, you HIRED him dumbass. But in the back of his mind something told him to keep going, keep meeting yamaguchi because for the first time in what seemed like forever, there was someone in his life who Tsukkishima actually looked forward to seeing, someone who didn’t scoff at his flat demeanour or seem scared by his often intimidating way of speaking. 

That once irrelevant volleyball game on sunday suddenly seemed like the most important one in his life. For the first time ever, Tsukkishima attended a Friday practice. Weirdly he wanted to perform at his best, his passion for volleyball had never exceeded a normal level and yet tonight he found himself paying extra attention in practice, taking everything on board, trying his hardest to ensure a win on sunday...to impress Yamaguchi. 

Buzz

From : Yamaguchi Tadashi   
<< Hey Tsukki! Cant wait to see you play this sunday :D 

He’d removed the (Photographer) from Yamaguchi’s contact name, it wasn’t needed now since he was meeting with Yamaguchi as...friends? More than that? Tsukkishima’s self saboteur told him it was neither of those and Yamaguchi was just being polite but he pushed that thought away and instead focused on crafting a reply to the message that made him seem interested but not too interested. 

To : Yamaguchi Tadashi   
<< Don’t get too excited, we’re only a local team after all :) 

Using an emoticon was something Tsukkishima never did, but it felt right here with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe i couldn’t resist writing another chapter so here it is. i cant wait to write more so i hope you guys enjoy!!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for lack of a better phrase...dirty dancing.

Yamaguchi is excited, he’s excited for the volleyball game….ah who’s he fooling, hes excited to see Tsukishima play. Ever since he’d first met him that day Yamaguchi was intruiged by Tsukki, he seemed cold and cocky at first but he noticed small things that suggested otherwise, like the way he blushed at the nickname Yamaguchi gave him or the way he fought back smiles to maintain his image. 

Now...what to wear? Yamaguchi didn’t know why he was so intent on putting together an amazing outfit for something as casual for a volleyball game yet the more he thought about it the more he realised he DID know why...Tsukki. His final choice was his favourite black jeans, ripped at the knees and tight on his ass, accompanied by a black button up and a long jacket. He looked like he was dressed for a club rather than a gymnasium but Yamaguchi always dressed to impress, and he wanted to impress Tsukki. 

The match started at 7PM, Yamaguchi was there by 6:59, he found a seat close enough to the court where he could watch comfortably without worrying about whether Tsukkishima could see him staring. At 7 the teams lined up on the court and yamaguchi made sure to cheer extra loud as Tsukki emerged from the changing rooms. 

The game was actually far more tense than Yamaguchi had expected, he’d come with the idea that he’d spend the entire thing just gawking at Tsukki in his uniform but as the plays went on he actually found himself getting invested. Despite his interest in the game Yamaguchi did get some gawking in, he realised how athletic Tsukki was, especially those THIGHS. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but fixate on his muscular legs every time Tsukki jumped to block the opposing teams spikes, the way his toned muscles rippled under the skin was almost hypnotising to Yamaguchi and as he kept looking Tsukki up and down he felt the back of his neck heating up. He shook his head and tried his best to refocus on the game and kept his eyes glued away from Tsukkishima’s thighs as best he could.

“YAYYY!!” Yamaguchi stood up along with the rest of the people around him when the final score was in favour of Tsukki’s team. He couldn’t help but feel like a lucky charm considering the way Tsukki had talked about his team as if they were nothing special. He brushed off his ego and walked out of the Gymnasium waiting for Tsukki even though they hadn’t exactly agreed to meet anywhere after, he thought he’d might as well congratulate him before he left. 

It was getting dark and cold out but finally Yamaguchi spotted Tsukki, not the hardest task since he stood a head above everyone else. “Tsukki!” he picked up his pace towards the tall blonde. “Congratulations you played so well!” He beamed up at Tsukki and even nudged his arm a little as he told him how awesome he looked on the court, using awesome as a substitute for fucking hot. Yamaguchi relished in the red flush that spread across Tsukkishima’s face as he recounted how cool he’d been on the court and how enthusiastically yamaguchi had been watching. 

“Hey Tsukkishima! We’re gonna get drinks down at Neko’s wanna come?” A distant teammate’s voice reaches them and Tsukkishima’s brow furrows as he thinks it ove, he seems conflicted. “You can go with them Tsukki it’s fine!” Yamaguchi says to lighten the mood but even Tsukki can see the tinge of dejection on Yamaguchi’s face. “You- You can come with us...if you want” Tsukki blurted out, the redness returning to his cheeks. Yamaguchi shyly nodded as he tried to contain his excitement. He was going to a club!! with TSUKKI!! He couldn’t wait to get him on the dancefloor. 

The smell of alcohol and sweat was overpowering as soon as the doors to the club swung open. Yamaguchi welcomed the scent whereas Tsukki seemed to want nothing to do with this place and Yamaguchi wondered why he’d even agreed to come, was it possible that Tsukki had the same goal in mind as him...to get drunk and dance with each other. Yamaguchi felt his face go red at the thought and decided now would be a good time to start getting tipsy so he skipped over to the bar and began ordering drinks. Two for him, one for Tsukki. 

As he scampered back towards the table where the team sat he’d noticed that it was mainly emptied. He’d learned the names of a few of them and after asking Tsukki where everyone was, had gathered that Kuroo was with his boyfriend dancing, Hinata was begging the DJ to play a pitbull song and Bokuto was outside calling his boyfriend. He set down the drinks and slid one over to Tsukki, he’d got him a beer, not sure of his tolerance but for himself he’d ordered two vodka cocktails. He was going to need all the courage he could muster to get Mr Serious here onto the dancefloor and no man is more courageous than when he’s a little intoxicated on vodka. 

Yamaguchi set his second glass down with a clink only to find that Tsukki had barely downed half of his drink. However by this point this didn’t matter much to Yamaguchi as he himself was more than a little tipsy, this was all he needed to start working on Tsukki. “Tsukiiiiii” he almost slurred, “Come dance with meee” and despite his best efforts not trying to come off as whiney, it was certainly sounding that way. Tsukki was stone faced but deep down Yamaguchi knew he was affected as he’d stopped looking him in the eyes after yamaguchi’s first uttering of his name. 

By nothing short of a miracle Yamaguchi had managed to work Tsukki onto his feet, they were still too distant from the dance floor for Yamaguchi’s liking but this was a start. He tugged on Tsukkishima’s sleeve needily as the next song started, looking into his eyes he could see the taller man was doing everything he could to remain cool as Yamaguchi kept pulling them further towards the centre of the club. He stood on his tiptoes to reach Tsukki’s ear “Just give me one song Tsukiii” it wasn’t as sexy as Yamaguchi had planned as he had to practically shout over the loud music but it seemed to have enough of an effect on Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi yelped in surprise as Tsukki grabbed his hips and turned him so Yamaguchi’s back was pressing into Tsukkishima’s chest. “One song” Tsukki leaned into Yamaguchi’s ear as he almost growled the affirmation that yes...he would dance with him. If Yamaguchi wasn’t so drunk he’d have probably jumped for joy but he was so intoxicated from the drinks...no from Tsukki, to think straight. 

Everything about the dance was agonising, from the way that Tsukkishima had his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips, steadying him, to the way that Tsukkishima would ever so often breathe deeper than normal and the air would hit the side of Yamaguchi’s neck, teasing the exposed skin. It was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this is my first time writing a scene with any kind of sexual tension so i hope i expressed it well :p thanks so much for reading and i’ll hope to update soon!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is pushy as hell when he’s drunk. 
> 
> Alternatively: Tsukishima is a sucker for tight jeans (and yamaguchi)

By the time the second song starts and Tsukkishima hasn’t moved to leave he knows it’s over for him. Why did he agree to this, he said it would be ONE dance but still he can’t get himself to peel himself away from Yamaguchi. The way he’s moving against Tsukishima is hypnotic as if he’d been MADE to dance with him. 

Subconsciously Tsukishima found his hands sliding up and down Yamaguchi’s waist, a ghost of a touch but there nonetheless, he felt satisfied when he could hear Yamaguchi’s breaths getting more controlled as if he was holding himself back. 

He almost lost himself in the feeling until he snapped back into reality thanks to a sharp intake of breath from the pretty boy dancing against him, he realised where his hand was and freaked out immediately. 

Tsukishima has his hand on Yamaguchi’s chest…and he didn’t want to remove it. He leant down until he reached Yamaguchi’s ear and in something that came out as more of a purr than a question he asked “Is this okay?”

His response came in the form of Yamaguchi placing one hand on top of Tsukishima’s and reaching around with the other to grip onto his shoulder.

It was more than okay. 

At that moment Tsukishima was so glad the purple lights of the club shrouded everything in that same neon haze because he was FLUSHED red from what was happening. 

He knew Yamaguchi was drunk, but not drunk enough to be doing this out of pure intoxication, he was doing this because he wanted to, and though it took him a while to realise it, Tsukishima wanted to too. 

There wasn’t much that separated the two men, just the thin fabric of Yamaguchi’s jeans and the even thinner fabric of Tsukishima’s sweatpants. This all felt incredibly intimate yet strangely obscene as Tsukishima realised here they were practically grinding into each other in the middle of a club. 

This was way out of Tsukishima’s depth, so why didn’t he pull away? Maybe it was the soft rolling of Yamaguchi’s hips under his hands, or the way he seemed so trusting of Tsukishima that he didn’t even need to tell him where to touch and where not to. 

Either way Tsukishima felt his heart hitch in his chest, what was this arrangement…?

He didn’t have much time to lose himself in self pity though as what Yamaguchi did next wiped any thoughts from his brain. 

The smaller man pressed his hips back into Tsukishima’s crotch and began rolling them there. It took all of Tsukishima’s resolve not to let out a grunt at the contact and instead he felt his hands grip tighter at Yamaguchi’s hips trying to still them before things got...dangerous. 

But Yamaguchi showed no sign of stopping as he continued to grind down against Tsukishima, he couldn’t hear the music anymore nor anything else for that matter, all he could hear was the small breaths of the man pressing into him. It was intoxicating.

But Tsukishima knew it couldn’t go any further, not here at least, so he finally got the strength to spin Yamaguchi around and tear his hips away from his crotch. 

Both men gasped at the loss of contact but when Tsukishima looked down Yamaguchi had this glint in his eyes, something that seemed to say ‘take me’ and in that moment it took more than just a little restraint for Tsukishima not to give in to his most primal instincts and tear Yamaguchi apart right there on the spot. 

He knew he had to get out of there before he did anything rash but he couldn’t leave a drunken Yamaguchi alone in the club for anyone to take advantage of. “I’m taking you home now” He said authoritatively as he pulled the other man away from the dance floor and towards the exit doors. 

There was no response from Yamaguchi apart from the subdued giggles coming from him now and again, likely laughing at Tsukishima’s sudden dominance. 

As they met the cold air outside Yamaguchi involuntary shivered and shuffled closer into Tsukishima’s side for warmth. “Where to now?” he said giddily looking up at the tall man who seemed to be contemplating his next move. “Um well...i’m going home so I can call you a cab if you want and then-” Tsukishima was cut off by an unfamiliar sensation, Yamaguchi’s finger was on him, tracing his chest through his shirt.

“My apartment is too far from here I don’t want to waste your money on some cab” Yamaguchi spoke slowly, almost pouting as the words came out, and his finger never stopped moving on Tsukishima’s chest. 

It was clear what Yamaguchi wanted. He wanted to go back to Tsukishima’s place, that made Tsukishima’s heart nearly STOP in its place because if what they’d just been doing in the club was any indication of how this was going forward, he was almost certain of what going to his own apartment would bring.

So then why did he agree, why was he getting in his car with Yamaguchi in the passenger seat, why was he driving towards his apartment with this man he was about to let stay the night. Yamaguchi Tadashi had surely cast a spell on him...that or he was just too cute to refuse. 

As they finally arrived at Tsukishima’s apartment block they made it up to his own home pretty much in silence, though not an uncomfortable silence. The only reason Yamaguchi was quiet seemed to be that he was in awe of this new part of Tsukishima’s life he’d been granted access to, eyes wide when they stepped through the door into his apartment. 

“I’ll get the couch ready, you can sleep in my bed Yamaguchi-san” Tsukishima quickly occupied himself with getting the room ready not stopping to look back at a flushed pink Yamaguchi taking off his jacket and shoes. 

“Your apartment is just like you Tsukki!” he mused with the same excited tone he always bore, “It’s so neat and tidy” he giggled. 

Tsukishima didn’t respond, he just kept pulling pillows from the couch and rearranging them and keeping his head down so that Yamaguchi couldn’t possibly see the redness once again creep onto his cheeks. 

Tsukishima jumped away from a light touch he felt on his back, he turned around to see Yamaguchi standing there, heavy eyes almost lidded and with his arms beginning to move around Tsukishima’s waist. 

Tsukishima doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t stop him because the touch feels warm, Yamaguchi is warm. It’s the kind of hug that feels as if it lasts forever, Tsukishima almost wishes it would. It’s been a while since he felt warm. 

The moment is interrupted however when Tsukishima feels the hem of his shirt lift and two hands slide up beneath his T-shirt. He can’t stop a breathy groan from leaving his lips when Yamaguchi’s fingers press into his abs, exploring his torso gently but with intent. 

“Ya-Yamaguchi-san” Tsukishima’s almost whispered against the top of the smaller mans head.

“We should stop” his words contradicted his feelings, he didn’t want to stop. Yamaguchi was drunk and Tsukishima was a jerk, but not that much of a jerk that he’d take advantage of anyone in this state. 

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi had stopped moving his hands over Tsukishima’s body and dropped his head just under the taller mans shoulders. 

“I’m tired Tsukki” it comes out almost as a whimper and Tsukishima is surprised at how fast Yamaguchi can go from needy and bothered to this doe eyed innocence. 

Tsukishima led yamaguchi to his room and let him have his privacy to change into one of Tsukishima’s T shirts to sleep in. 

“I’ll be sleeping on the couch right out here if you need anything” Tsukishima said as he exited his room. 

He was on his way out when something stopped him right there and made him turn back around to the man half asleep in his bed. 

“Goodnight Tsukki” Yamaguchi said through a sleepy smile that seemed to cast a warm glow throughout the room, reaching Tsukishima and warming him up. 

“Goodnight Yamaguchi” he replied, trying to sound soft for once in his life. Noticing he’d dropped the ‘san’ from his name. 

Tsukishima couldn’t get any sleep. His mind was running laps, every single thought he had led to another and it seemed never ending. 

Why did I let him sleep here?

Sleep in my BED of all places? 

Are the sheets going to smell of him?

Fuck I hope they do.

What the FUCK kei why would you want that?!

His smile is so warm.

How the hell can someone be so WARM?!!!!

Why am I overthinking this…

He’ll be gone by tomorrow, probably thinking I took advantage of him or some shit.

If anything he was trying to seduce ME!!

Ahh fuck….it was working though…

What have I gotten myself into….

He sighed a deep sigh and then forced himself asleep. He’d have time to think about what to do with the insanely pretty boy in his bed when he woke up tomorrow, for tonight, he should get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so much for the support!! once again this is my first fic and i’m still learning, i really appreciate any feedback or criticism you guys have!! thanks again for reading and i’ll hope to update with a new chapter soon <333

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of my first fic!! i’d really appreciate any comments or any suggestions for what i could do to improve. hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
